Sanity: The Bane of My Existence
by PuccaPanda
Summary: A Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. Haruhi and the SOS Brigade are transported to Amestris. Told mostly in Kyon's point of view. R&R!


**FMA/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Crossover**

**Sanity: The Bane of My Existance**

**A/N: Okay, there are a few things I should clear up before you start reading. In this story, Hughes isn't dead (yay!) and Ed and Al aren't on our side of the gate. They somehow magically reappeared in Amestris. Oh, and this is told mostly in Kyon's point of view. Got it? Good. And on with the show! :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not, nor will I ever, own Fullmetal Alchemist or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**Chapter 1**

I walked up the hill, extremely grateful that today was the last day before summer break began and I would have two whole normal and Haruhi-free months. Of course, I should have realized from various previous events that luck was definitely noton my side. I had been sitting in the classroom, staring out of the window and planning my peaceful next two months when Haruhi told me very excitedly that she had an important announcement to make to the club. That immediately brought me out of my reverie. Those 'very important announcements' were never good. Haruhi being that excited never had good results either. I had a very bad feeling that this summer would not be what I had expected it to be.

The rest of us had already settled in, with Mikuru in her maid outfit making tea, Yuki in her usual corner reading a book, and Koizumi just sitting there. I was checking the SOS's website. Just then, Haruhi stomped into the room and put her bag in a chair. "We're going to London." She announced, waving an envelope that she held in her hand.

"W-What?" I blinked. What? Did I hear that right? "We are going _where_?" "London." She replied, rolling her eyes. "In two days. We are going to solve a mystery! I've read that there has been a bunch of weird disappearances in the past month or so. I bet its aliens! That would be so cool! Maybe we could meet one."

My gaze flickered over to Yuki, who was, as usual, calmly reading her book. She looked up and met my gaze, pushed her glasses farther up her nose, and looked back down.

"London?" She sighed exasperatedly and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, Kyon. London. It's in England." No shit. "Get it through your thick, oversized head. L-O-N-D-O-N." She spelled it out for me slowly, as if she was trying to explain something to someone with a mental illness or something. I wasn't so sure I didn't have one. Hell, if anyone had said they saw what I had seen in the past couple of months, they would be locked up in some asylum somewhere.

I looked over at Koizumi, who had his usual wide smile on his face. "Sounds like fun." I sighed and turned to Mikuru, silently pleading with her to say something against it. She shot me a sympathetic smile. "Yes, it does." I groaned. Of 'course no one would be on my side. They would want to keep Haruhi's mood constant, or something like that. They didn't want more closed spaces popping up. I looked back at Haruhi, who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow, obviously expecting me to voice some reason why we couldn't go. She was right.

"Okay, suppose we manage to get parental permission to go. How exactly do you expect us to get the money for five very _expensive_international airplane tickets?" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her answer. Haruhi grinned and chucked the envelope she had been holding at me. "I've already got it covered. Look inside!" I looked down at the envelope wearily before slowly opening it. What I saw inside made my eyes widen. "Sorry, we can't bring your little sister along this time, Kyon."

There were five airplane tickets. I took one out and examined it closely. Oh no, they weren't just any plane tickets. They were _first_ _class_plane tickets. "Holy…how did you get these?" Her grinned widened and she flipped her hair off her shoulder. "It was easy. My mom has a lot of frequent flyer points she said I could use. She got us a hotel too. We should have enough points to last us most of the summer break, plus tickets back. We have to stay there until we solve the mystery!" I groaned again.

My dreams of a nice, peaceful and normal break were smashed into itty-bitty tiny microscopic miniscule pieces and we were going to London England. Shit.

--

**Meanwhile in Amestris…**

Maes Hughes knocked on his friend's office. He heard the mumbled "Come in." and entered with a grim expression on his face. He stood in front of the desk and cleared his throat. "Uh, Roy, we have a problem. Another two have appeared in the middle of Loir." Roy groaned and pushed his chair away from his desk, standing up as he did so. "That's it then." He said, turning to look out the window. "The gate has reopened."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun. Heheh. Bad attempt at a cliffhanger there.**

**Well, that's the first chapter. I'll try to get the second one up soon.**

**Yes, I promise it'll be longer. And there'll be more FMA.**

**Yay FMA!**

**'Till next time,**

**-Kateh :3**

**You see the little button down there? The one that says review? Go on and press it. You know you wanna!**


End file.
